


Christmas Tree

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison gets up the courage to go to Meredith's house to see Izzie for the first time since they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Izzie's POV

As I pulled the Christmas decorations out I couldn't help but wish I had some to decorate with, Meredith and George were at the hospital, besides, and they weren't really the decorating type. I had been going out with Addison for a while but I wasn't sure if that was the kind of thing that she would want to do, especially since she would run the risk of running into Meredith or George and then gossip about our relationship would reach the whole hospital soon after. The reason she hadn't ever been over if because she didn't want to tell anyone, which I understood at first but we've been together for a little over two months now and I don't see it ending anytime soon. I decided to call her and right as I pulled out my phone to dial, I heard a knock at the door.

I quickly stood up and ran to the door to answer and I was baffled by who it was. "Addie, what are you doing here?" I asked before I realized how rude that sounded. "Not that I don't want you here, I was just wondering because you never come by the house," I added quickly to soften the blow of my first question.

"I saw that Meredith and George were working and I knew you were off so I wanted to surprise you. What are you planning on doing on your off day?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm planning on decorating for Christmas, which includes decorating the tree, want to help?" I asked, hopefully.

"That sounds perfect, do we have a tree or do we need to pick one out?" she asked and I was surprised at how excited she was for this because I wasn't expecting her to be this enthusiastic about doing this. I mean she's not the Christmas type of girl, or at least I thought she wasn't, we don't really discuss holidays much.

"She has one already but it's a synthetic tree, if you don't like that we could get a real one," I suggested. I didn't know how Meredith would feel about having a real tree but I figured she didn't care if we had a tree at all so she wouldn't mind.

"Let's go get a real one. I think that will get us in the Christmas spirit," she said and I smiled in responded before grabbing my purse so we could go, that's when I realized I was in my underwear.

"I need to change," I said because, although I could stand in front of my girlfriend in a t-shirt and panties I wasn't going to walk around downtown in that because I don't think Addison would appreciate that.

"Yeah, you do," she said, nodding in agreement.

"You can come up to my room with me while I change," I suggested. I was hoping this would help her get used to spending time in the house because I wanted to invite her over for Christmas Eve and I wanted her to say yes.

"Okay," she agreed as she looked around before she followed me up the stairs. I realized that she probably hadn't been here before seeing as she and Meredith weren't really friends, or even speaking, due to the whole Derek thing. "Which one is the bathroom?"

"Right there," I said as I pointed it out. I figured I could probably be ready to go by the time she was out because I'd already spent the first part of my morning organizing my clothes.

I got dressed as quickly as I could and I tried to think of how I was going to ask her to go public with our relationship, I asked once not too long ago because I wanted her to come to Thanksgiving dinner but she didn't want everyone finding out and it hasn't been that long since then but since she's at least willing to come to my house maybe that's a step in the right direction.

"I'm ready," I said as I stepped in the hallway and as we walked downstairs I was thankful no one had come home but I guess I jinxed myself because right as we got to the bottom of the stairs, Meredith walked in the door.

"Izzie, what is Addison doing here?" she asked with a look of distaste on her face and I couldn't think of a good reason off of the top of my head because without telling the truth this would be sort of impossible to explain. I desperately wanted Addison to jump in and explain it since she was the one that didn't want to admit that we were dating to anyone and especially not to Meredith.

"I'm here because I'm Izzie's girlfriend," she said and I turned around and looked at her, I guess I was probably just as shocked as Meredith that she said that because I wasn't expecting her to admit that we were in a relationship. I couldn't remember a time when she referred to me as her girlfriend when it was just the two of us so telling Meredith was definitely a step in the right direction but it was going to be all over the hospital by tonight because it's nearly impossible to keep secrets in that place, I'm surprised we kept this a secret for as long as we did.

"Girlfriend?" Meredith asked before directing her eyes to me. "She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I admitted with a shy smile. I really didn't want everyone to find out this way, besides the fact I was planning on telling George first which I obviously can't do now.

"You're dating Satan?" she asked me with a glare. That was really rude of her to ask and I kind of didn't want to answer her but I knew she had a little bit of a right to be mad because of the whole Derek thing, but after Addison explained it to me, it sounds like they were both in the wrong so Meredith can't blame Addison forever.

"She's not Satan and she's standing right behind me. In fact, I can prove she's not Satan. We were just about to leave to buy a Christmas tree for your house. Would Satan do that?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. I knew she didn't think this was a good idea and I didn't have many more ideas on how to convince her that it was because obviously just saying I liked her wasn't going to work.

"I just came home to grab lunch," she said as she walked past us to the kitchen, I guess she gave up on trying to argue with me about this, although I don't think she would get anywhere because I don't want to break up with Addison and I wouldn't break up with her just because Meredith disagrees.

When we got in the car Addison looked like she thought I might break up with her just because it caused a fight between Meredith and me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she looked like she was about to break down crying.

"Your friends aren't going to accept this and I don't want you to leave me," she said as she started to cry.

"Addie, hey, I'm not going to break up with you just because my friends disagree with our relationship," I insisted and she looked over at me.

"You promise? Even if George gets home and says you should dump me? You won't listen?"

"I know you're worried, but I know you. I know you, they don't and they can't judge you when they don't know anything about you so let me handle it, I've got you, okay?" I asked and she nodded. "So I guess I was going to talk about this when we got to the Christmas tree lot but I was wondering if we could go public with our relationship, and now that it is public I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner on Christmas Eve?"

"I thought we just established that your friends hate me," she said with a sigh. I knew she was upset that they hated her but I didn't know how to get her to get over it, it wasn't like they were the friendliest people and George probably wouldn't hate her once he got to know her, besides, it was Meredith's fault we all hated her.

"I'm allowed to bring a date to Christmas Eve, I pay rent," I said with a soft laugh.

"Okay," she said with a sigh and I stared at her waiting for her to elaborate. "I'll come to Christmas Eve dinner."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, I was so glad she agreed because even before this whole ordeal I was worried that she wouldn't agreed because I knew at first it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable but we have to get through those parts to get to the good parts and everything else is going to be a good part. As we pulled up to the Christmas tree lot I knew that today was going to be a great day because we had each other and everything was sorted out.

As we were walking around the lot trying to pick up I tree I looked over at her. "Now that everyone knows we're dating can we sit together at lunch even when I'm not on your rotation?" I asked, I knew she might not be ready for that but I knew it was worth the risk because I don't like sitting across the lunch room when my beautiful girlfriend is sitting without me.

"For now why don't you keep sitting with your friends and I'll keep sitting with Callie," she said and I was reluctant to agreed but I nodded anyway. "What do you think of this tree?" She was standing in front of a tree that was probably just under five feet and it was round, it was perfect.

"That looks perfect, so, how do we let someone know we want it?" I asked and she laughed. There were probably hundreds of trees on this lot and yet we managed to find the perfect one after barely half an hour, I guess we have really good luck.

"You've never gotten a real tree?" she asked and I shook my head, my trailer as a child had plenty of trees surrounding it and we had a small tree that sat inside but never anything real.

"Nope. Never," I said with a sigh. I didn't like to talk about the things that I haven't done and it was really hard when I was talking about these kinds of things with Addison considering she has everything and she always has had everything. I get jealous of her and I try really hard not to its just hard sometimes because I don't know how I'm supposed to react when she has every I've ever wanted. We both have issues with our parents though, so I guess that's something.

"Well, now you have one," she said with a smile and I smiled back.

After we got the tree loaded into the van we headed back to the house to put it up. As we were putting it up I looked over at Addison. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad we decided to get a real tree and I don't care that everyone knows we're together and I wouldn't care if they didn't know. All that matters is we know and we're happy," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad too," she said with a smile. "You know after everything that happened with Derek I wasn't sure I could ever be happy again and now here I am with you putting up a Christmas tree for our first Christmas together."

I had a feeling that we were going to last for really long time, possibly forever.

A/N: Feel free to request prompts & couples! Thanks for reading!


End file.
